another day to live
by freckles99
Summary: this is an original so if u read it keep in mind that its all mine :p
1. Chapter 1

Another day to live

**Another day to live**

**Prologue:**

Have you ever had the feeling that everything in your life has gone completely wrong? Well that's how my life is completely wrong. By the way my name is scarlet Daniella eclipse. All this started at my house while my beautiful mother was getting ready for my recital.

I was sitting on the edge of my mom's bed as my mom got ready. Then it happened my mother got a scared look on her beautifully pale face. "Run! Hide in the closet hurry!" pausing she briefly looked at the door "hurry" she whispered by then I could here footsteps and yelling so I obeyed. What happened next I can only wish to forget?

Around 5 minutes later four men burst into the room they were yelling at my mom about money or something that when it hit me one had a gun.

Oh no!! was my first thought what is going on was next then the guy pointed the gun at my moms head and whispered in her ear "I will get the money even if I have to sell your daughter, oh and I will find her you can be sure of that!!" he then cocked the gun, fired, and was gone before the sirens were audible that's when I realized that I was crying I crawled out and walked over to my mom I shook her lightly "mommy" I whispered tears running down my face. Nothing happened so I did it again when she didn't respond I began to become scared and frantic "mommy, mommy please wake up please, please wake up" I screamed at her motionless body.

When the police got there I was in a corner rocking back and forth crying the words "don't leave me please don't leave" a police officer walked over and picked my tiny body and carried me out to the ambulance that's where they told me id never see my mom again. Though I was only 6 I new she was dead that night they tried to contact any family I had left but it was no use me and my mom had been shunned by the family so no one would take me I was put up for fostercair that was a hole new adventure and I was not willing to take it. Unfortunately I had to do what the law said so I packed my things and left Pasadena and move to a town call Lancaster. I felt scared and alone no one could love me or at least I couldn't love them after what I saw

My whole life had gone from love and peace to hate and fear. Everything was completely wrong. What had happened to me? Why my mom? So many questions and no answers, my life was gone and so was my desire to live.

an:well theres the first chapter ill be posting the next 2 later today


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been about oh 12 years since that horrid night and now I live a life full of sorrow and bruises. My new foster dad beats me my new foster mom is a drunk tomorrow I start my junior year of high school….

That night it was raining my music was blast'n through my ears. I was sitting on my bed drawing a picture of a beaten up angel and then my damn dad or should I even call him that… anyway he burst in to my room. I could practically smell the alcohol on his breath as he came up to me "what are you doing whore" I didn't look up I was to afraid "look at me u filthy piece of shit" he said as he slapped me. Ouch! I looked up and saw his eyes burning with lust and power he knew I was helpless. He knew I had no one, and he loved it. That night he took advantage of it he used me as his play thing and I did nothing.

The next morning I awoke lying on my bed naked I felt filthy I felt ashamed but I got over it just like the so many times before. I slipped into the shower and washed up when I got out I did the rest of my business in the bathroom. Then went to my closet I grabbed a hoodie I got from a garage sale a pair of black jeans and an acdc-t that no one would see. Then I went to the bathroom to cover up the bruise on my face so I'd look somewhat decent. Next I grabbed my bag, skateboard and was off.

As I rode down the street I thought about the past the night of my moms murder the first beating to last night. That's when I heard some one say "are you ok" his voice startled me and I fell the next thing I know I'm looking into the most gorgeous stormy gray eyes. And of course my oh so brilliant reply was "uh… what" he laughed at me and extended an arm to help me up "I said are u ok" he repeated. I being kind of scared of this nice gesture I snapped "why do you care" I paused and then said leave me alone I turned around embarrassed and walked away.

As I got to the school I had already started to feel bad about yelling at the boy and thinking that I'm becoming just like Derek my foster dad. I was crying full on now and I had washed away most of my makeup now my bruise was showing great how I was going explain that I went to the bathroom to clean up and then went to get my schedule to start my day.

Once t got my schedule I felt a little well I mean a lot happier if I want I can pretend that I was a normal kid that I had a normal family. Yeah I could make friends I could be cool I could even possibly have fun. Ok maybe I went a little far there but hey cant a girl dream. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that the halls were empting fast. I soon fond my self in front of my home room "here goes nothing" I whispered while knocking on the door (do keep in mind it is my first day at this school)the teacher swung open the door and greeted me with a worm smile an said "you must be scarlet" "Daniella call me Daniella please" I corrected "ok Daniella come in and introduce yourself" I walk in like I was hot stuff damn was I a good actor I mean who else could do that it looked like they were buying it too great this might not be so hard after all. Class this is "Daniella and she is going to be with us for the remainder of the school year". "Hey my name is scarlet Daniella eclipse and I'm an artist I'm glad I could be here thanks." I introduced and surprised my self I mean did that voice really com from me. Wow I am good. Then I saw him the boy from this morning and oh crap he was sitting next to the only open seat and get this he wasn't buying my story. Oh crap! "Daniella you can sit next to Luke, Luke raise your hand a slowly he raised his hand aw man can this really be happening why cant he just believe me it would make things a whole lot easier. As I sat down and the teacher went on with the lecture a note landed on my desk. I looked around to see were it came from a finally my eyes landed on Luke who mouthed "open it" as I read the note my mouth dropped open wide because it read:

I know your hiding something

I don't know why I care but I do

Please meet me at lunch

Behind the bleachers so we can talk

Ps: I really want u to meet the gang

I really think you'll fit rite in

Yours truly Luke

After reading it over again I looked over and Luke mouthed "please"

Not sure of what to say I mouthed back "maybe" then he smiled a smile of a god. Class ended way too soon and lunch came way to fast. Of course I let curiosity get the best of me and was on my way to the bleachers. Like he said he was there waiting for me. "Hi" he cooed "what does u want" I asked slightly annoyed by the fact that I might actuality like this boy "whoa there you go again getting all defensive I just have some questions okay" he said way to full of himself "fine shoot" I sighed giving in "okay one why were you crying this morning." "None of your damn business" hey you agreed to answer my questions" he yelled "no I said I would let u ask u never said anything about me having to answer them." I smirked "okay will you answer my questions please" he said annoyed (good he's annoyed lets see if he'll go away) "well since you said please, no!" I said calmly and started to walk away. But he grabbed my arm and I winced and jerked it away. My eyes were tearing up from the surging pain in my arm from the hell that was last night. "What's wrong" he said apologetically "nothing" I stuttered through my forming tears. "Its so not nothing come here" he said In a firm yet worried voice "no please don't hurt me" I cowered falling to the ground "he look at me confused then rushed to my side to sooth me "hurt you? Why? Oh god Daniella who, who is hurting you" I was to shaken up to answer "fine its ok you don't have to tell me now but please let me know soon"

We sat like that for what seem like an eternity till my sobs turned to sniffles. "Are u ok Daniella?" he asked his voice full of worry "yeah thanks well this is me the real me the stupid helpless and vulnerable me. Do you hate me as much as I hate my self." I said starting to tear up again "no I don't hate you at all actually I like u I like u a lot. I've liked u since I first saw you. I know it sounds corny but it's true so please stop crying." He cooed as he wiped away my tears "come on we already missed 6th period lets go" then he helped me up and said "guess you'll have to meet the gang tomorrow."


End file.
